Nuevo comienzo
by ToffySweet
Summary: Es mi primer FanFic, Castiel&Alice... Gracias por leer!
1. Comenzando

¿Nuevo comienzo?

- Hey, ¡Alice! – Escuche gritar. Me moví entre la cama, para ponerme boca abajo.

- ¡Que te levantes, son 06.30am! – Al escuchar eso, salte de la cama hacia el baño en menos de 10segundos, mientras me cepillaba los dientes podía ver por el reflejo del baño a mi amigo, le veía sonriendo, notaba que le daba gracia el verme tan apurada.

- ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Kentin! – Le grite mientras buscaba ropa para ponerme.

- 06.40am, el tiempo corre Alice – Dijo mientras reía.

- ¡Ya, Ya! – Dije nerviosa

- Sigo sin creer que te hayas quedado dormida tu primer día de clases – Al escuchar eso le tome del brazo y le jale fuera de mi departamento.

Si, era mi primer día de clases y me había quedado dormida, me mude hace unos pocos días, pensé que un cambio me vendría bien. Kentin es mi mejor amigo y siempre está cuidándome, creo que si no fuera por él no hubiera tomado la idea de mudarme sola a esta ciudad.

Empezamos a correr hacia el instituto, en eso comencé a mirar a Kentin, recordaba al antiguo Ken, era tierno y dulce, pero creo que como es ahora me siento más segura.

- Mira halla está el instituto, genial ¿no? – Dijo sonriéndome.

Simplemente le mire y le devolví la sonrisa, no era muy expresiva y pocas palabras, pero Kentin me entienda perfectamente simplemente con mirarme.

- Mira te hice un mapa para que no pierdas, está señalado cada parte del instituto, voy tarde a clases, ve directo a la sala de delegados – Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

Le empuje y comencé a mirar el mapa que me hizo. No podía creerlo, ¿esto era un mapa? Esto no había quien lo entienda, cuando levante la cabeza para regañarle note que ya no estaba. Intente comprender esto a lo que él llamaba mapa, pero se me hizo imposible. Como una solución simplemente busque por mi cuenta la sala.

Comencé a caminar a la deriva, miraba para todos lados pero no encontré la mendiga sala, ya estaba poniéndome de los nervios.

- Pero qué carajo...- Dije sorprendida – Había terminado fuera del instituto, no comprendía como, pero fue posible. Me estaba rindiendo, comencé a caminar y vi a un chico algo extraño. Su ropa era lo extraño, o la extraña era yo, no lo sé.

Comencé a correr hasta donde estaba, parecía estar en otro mundo ya que por más que lo llamar no me escuchaba.

¡Heeeeey! – Grite mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

Él se quedó callado y simplemente me miraba, ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¿Necesitas algo, señorita? – pregunto regalándome una sonrisa.

- S-Si, bueno. ¿Sabrías donde está la sala de delegados? – le conteste algo nerviosa, no había notado lo guapo que era.

- ¿Sala de Delegados? Claro, ¿acaso eres nueva?

- S-sí.

- Ven, sígueme – Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa muy dulce. Simplemente le seguí sin decir nada.

Comenzamos a caminar durante varios minutos, pensé que tal vez esa sala quedaba muy lejos. Pero segundos después este chico se quedó quieto mirando para varios lados, yo no le entendía.

- Creo que me volví a perder – Dijo con una cara de intriga.

Espera... ¿Volví? Eso significa que no es la primera vez, ¡le había pedido ayuda a un chico con peor orientación que yo!

- Esto, sabes, no deberíamos busc… - Cuando estaba por preguntarle al peliblanco de buscar a alguien, apareció alguien tomando del hombro al chico.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Lysandro? – Dijo un chico con cabello rojo, se le notaba enojado, ¿Mal carácter?

Me aleje un poco, no estaba en mis planes meterme en problemas, ¿Por qué es tan complicado encontrar esa sala? comencé a caminar lejos de ellos, pensé que tal vez por mucha suerte la encontraría.

- Espera, ya sé dónde está la sala de delegados – Dijo el peliblanco, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Mi amigo me lo recordó, siento hacerte perder el tiempo – Mencionando eso, como amigo se referirá al pelirrojo, ¿no?

- Oh, ¿Quién es tu amiga Lysandro? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo.

- No es mi amiga, es una nueva alumna y me había pedido ayuda para buscar la sala de delegados – Dijo el peliblanco.

Estaba algo molesta, si saben dónde está la sala de delegados, ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Me hacen perder el tiempo.

- No pongas esa cara de enojo o te pondrás fea – Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que con su mano acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

- ¿Quién te dio el permiso de tocarme? – Dije enojada - ¿Podrían decirme donde se encuentra la sala y ya?

- Siento que mi amigo sea tan maleducado, la sala se encuentra al final de este pasillo – Contesto el peliblanco sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias – Le conteste al peliblanco, regalándole una sonrisa.

Comencé a caminar rápido, con tal de alejarme de este pelirrojo. ¿Quién se había creído para creerse tanto? Mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos, vi un salón con el nombre "Sala de Delegados", ¿era enserio? Yo había pasado por aquí y ese cartel no estaba… Creo.

Toque la puerta y espere a que alguien abriera, pero eso no sucedió. Abrí la puerta y vi a un chico rubio algo alterado, parecía que buscaba algo.

- ¿H-Hola? – Dije con voz baja, pidiendo que no me arrojara algo por la cabeza. Pero no conseguí respuesta, me moví un poco cerca de él y note que había pisado algo, me agache a recogerlo y era una llave, simplemente la tome.

Él se giró apurado y choco contra mí, provocando que cayera encima mío. Ambos nos mirábamos desentendidos, segundos después él se levantó y me brindo su ayudo para que me levantase.

- S-siento esto, estaba buscando una llave – Dijo el rubio. ¿Una llave? Recordé que había recogido una.

- ¿Podría ser esta llave? – Conteste mientras le acercaba la llave.

-¡Si! Es esta, muchas gracias. No te había visto nunca, ¿eres nueva? –

- S-Si, Alice Rose es mi nombre- Le conteste nerviosa.

- Tiene un lindo nombre Alice, mi nombre es Nathaniel, espera que busque tus horarios – Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre unos papeles.

Segundos después, me entrego una hoja que tenía escrito unos horarios y mi salón. Me despedí de el con señas mientras salía de la sala. Apenas salí de allí, pensé ¿Dónde está el salón B? nuevamente estaba a la deriva, en eso sentí que una puerta se abría.

- Pensé que no sabrías donde estaba tu salón y por lo que veo estoy en lo correcto ¿no? – Dijo el rubio mientras me miraba sonriendo.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, el me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia el salón, en el pequeño trayecto, me mostro mi casillero, me señalo el resto de los salón cercanos al mío.

- Aquí es tu salón y mi salón – Dijo el rubio guiñándome el ojo mientras abría la puerta del salón.

En ese momento apareció un hombre, empujándonos para ingresar al salón, seguramente era el profesor. Vi que Nath se acercó al profesor, yo solo me quede en la entrada del salón como si esperara un guía.

- Chicos, hoy tendremos una nueva alumna... Pasa y preséntate – Dijo el profesor mientras me hacía señas.

Comencé a caminar dentro del salón, varios me miraban algo y algunos ni se percataron de mí, eso me hacía sentir menos nerviosa.

- Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Alice Rose – Dije con seguridad, esperando no causar mala impresión.

- Siéntate donde te parezca mejor Rose – Dijo el profesor.

Me senté cerca de Nath, note que Kentin no estaba en mi salón, eso me decepciono un poco y me hacía sentir insegura. Las horas comenzaron a pasar un poco lento, vi que el rubio prestaba atención sin falta a cada detalle del profesor, pensé en intentarlo pero seguramente me quedaría dormía, simplemente empiezo a creer que "prestar atención" es una habilidad de la que carezco.

Sonó el timbre para almorzar, sentía una liberación muy grande. En el mismo instante que me levante de mi asiento vi la cara de Kentin.

- ¿Cómo fue tu primera clase Alice? – Dijo Kentin con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cómo me fue? Yo te voy a decir cómo me fue – le dije gritando – Tú y tu maldito mapa dibujo me hicieron pasar un mal momento ¿sabes? Estoy segura que un niño sabe dibujar mejor un mendigo mapa y ¿sabes qué más? Me perdí, le pedí ayuda a un chico con mala orientación y un pelirrojo se quiso pasar de listo. ¿Cómo me lo vas a compensar?- Le dije mientras hacía puchero.

- Siento todo eso, te llevare a la cafetería y te comprare algo ¿quieres? – Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar de la mano, algunos nos miraban algo extraño, tal vez sea porque estamos de la mano, pero eso no me molestaba para nada. Él era mi mejor amigo y me sentía segura si estaba junto a él, no por el hecho de ser débil o tímida, sino por el hecho de mi mal carácter, Kentin siempre cuida de que no me meta en problemas y no discuta con nadie.

- ¡KENTIN! – Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos. Mire a Kentin y vi su cara de nerviosismo, mire hacia atrás y un chico de pelo azul estaba corriendo justo hacia nosotros.

- L-Lo siento Alice, tengo que irme – Dijo Kentin mientras me depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

- ¡Hey! Kentin – Grite mientras lo veía correr a él y al peliazul.

Genial, nuevamente estaba sola, no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería y un loco que no conozco perseguí a mi mejor amigo. Comencé a caminar en dirección de donde Kentin me llevaba, pero no encontraba nada parecido a una cafetería.

- ¡Oh! Te vuelvo a encontrar – Escuche decir, me volteé y vi al pelirrojo creído.

Le mire de reojo y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

- Te estoy hablando – grito el pelirrojo.

- Escucho a alguien hablar, ¿será un fantasma? – Dije mientras miraba para todos lados.

- No te pases de lista – Dijo el pelirrojo empujándome contra los casilleros.

- Te dije que no me toques idiota – Grite mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- ¡Oh! La niña tiene su carácter – Dijo en forma burlona, mientras tanto me tomo del rostro y lo acerco al suyo, nuestro ojos estaban conectados y nuestros labios a unos centímetros de distancia.

- Eres un idiota ¿sabes? – Dije acercándome más a él, pose mi mano sobre uno de sus hombros mientras que con mi otra mano sujetaba su chaqueta de la parte de la espalda. Seguido de eso, lo jale hacia abajo y le golpe con mi rodilla en su estómago.

- Eso te ganas por pasarte de listo, idiota – Dije mientras él estaba de rodillas en el piso.

Comencé a caminar, pero recordé que ya no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería, por culpa de ese pelirrojo ya no recordaba de qué lado quedaba. No tenía mucha hambre así que le saque mi importancia a eso, empecé a mirar los demás salones para no olvidarlos.

Segundos después, sentí como alguien me jala del brazo y me tiraba dentro de algún lugar, cuando mire estaba dentro de un salón, creo que de la limpieza, volteé a mirar y se trataba del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué carajo piensas que haces? – Grite mientras le empujaba contra la pared

- Lo mejor será que te comportes – Contesto el pelirrojo, mientras me empujaba y me hacía perder el equilibrio.

Caí contra el suelo, el me sujeto de las muñecas, se acercó a mi rostro y me beso, intente separar mis labios de los suyos pero me fue imposible, en ese instante sentí su lengua jugando con la mía, mientras que con su mano desocupada comenzó a meter su mano dentro de mi remera, comenzó a subir lentamente hacia mis pechos; el sentir su mano recorriendo mis pechos, me hizo recordarle a él, al causante de que mudara.

- ¿Seguirás siendo una niña mala? – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Seguramente piensas que me pondré a llorar, ¿no? – Conteste riendo

El pelirrojo simplemente me quedo mirando sorprendido, continuamente comenzó a reír… Soltó mis muñecas y saco su mano de mi pecho lentamente.

- Veo que no se te puede asustar fácilmente – Dijo riendo

- ¿Eres un idiota sabes? – Conteste confundida

- Ya me lo mencionaste varias veces, ¿sabes una cosa? – Dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué? – Conteste enojada

- No eres tan plana como creía, mi nombre es Castiel – Dijo sonriendo

No le entendía para nada, me grita, me empuja, me besa, me toca y ahora me habla como si nada pasara. Era un idiota.

- Venga no me pongas esa cara, por ese carácter pensaba asustarte un poco y ponerte en tu lugar, pero no resulto – Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. – Puedes golpearme o hacerme lo que quieras y sin rencores, ¿quieres?

No dude ni un minuto, en el que golpe con toda mi fuerza su estómago.

- Creo que con eso estamos a mano, mi nombre es Alice – Dije mientras posaba mi mano en su hombro.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien niño… es verdad, llévame a la cafetería y cómprame algo, es por tu culpa que me haya perdido – Dije mientras le miraba de reojo.

-Está bien, no vayas a ponerte una fiera por no comer – Dijo riendo.

Mientras me llevaba hacia la cafetería, me di cuenta que no era tan idiota, fuimos empujándonos durante el camino y hablando sobre la escuela, tal vez esto es un nuevo comienzo.

**Si tienen opiniones y demás me vendrías muy bien ToffySweet~**


	2. Recuerdos

Este es mi nuevo comienzo y no empezó tan mal como esperaba, espero que continúe como comenzó.

- ¡Hey! Espabila, aquí esta lo prometido – Dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndome unas galletitas.

- ¿Estas de broma, verdad? Estas galletitas solo darán paso a que me dé más hambre – Conteste devolviéndole el paquete

- Entonces que te dé más hambre y a la salida de clases, te invito a comer a otro lado – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Eso se toma como una... ¿Cita? No se la dejare tan fácil después de lo que me hizo pasar, no niego que me gustaría pero prefiero tomar las cosas con calma.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que con estas galletas me lleno del todo – Dije guiñándole el ojo al pelirrojo.

En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar, cuando mire para ver de quien se trataba… Si, era Kentin y sus señales de vida.

- ¡Hey Cariño! ¿Recordaste que existo? – Dije mientras hablaba por el móvil.

- Te veo en la entrada del instituto, ¡AHORA! – Grito Kentin por el móvil.

Luego de eso corto de la llamada, se le escuchaba cansado, pero necesitaba saber dónde quedaba la entrada del instituto. Mire a Castiel de reojo y note que me miraba con mala cara.

-¿Ha que viene esa cara? Te pondrás más feo – Dije burlándome

- ¿Quién era? – Dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

-¿Quién era quién? ¿El de la llamada? – Dije confundida

-No te hagas la idiota ¿quieres? – Contesto enojado - ¿Era tu novio?

Simplemente quede sorprendida, el chico malo me interrogaba, tal vez estaba ¿Celoso?

- Puede que sí o puede que no, llévame a la entrada del instituto y lo averiguas tu solo – Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

Él se levantó de mala manera y comenzó a caminar, simplemente le seguí, mientras caminábamos no dijimos ni una palabra, se le notaba muy enojado y eso me causa gracia.

Salimos del instituto y vi a Kentin algo nervioso, entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea y corrí hacia Kentin para abrazarlo.

¡Aquí está tu amada! – Dije mientras le depositaba un beso a Kentin.

- A-Alice ¿Qué hace-...? -Intento decir Kentin

Sígueme la corriente - le susurre al oído.

- ¡Oh, amada mía! Tu belleza me enamora – Dijo Kentin mientras se arrodillaba y me besaba la mano.

No lo podía soportar, ¿era idiota? No hay quien se lo crea!

- ¡Oh, amado mío! Dime, ¿Por qué eres tan idiota? – Conteste.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, no pasaron 5segundos que comenzamos a reír como locos, sabíamos que nunca debíamos dedicarnos a actuar. Mire a Castiel y tenía en su cara un reflejo de enojo con sorpresa, ahora sé que estos favores no se los tengo que pedir a Kentin.

Corrí hacia donde esta Castiel, me acerque hacia él y le dije al oído "no te pongas tan celoso".

-Hey, Kentin. Pronto tendremos que entrar a clases! – le grite a Kentin mientras me acercaba a él.

Voltee para mirar al pelirrojo y note que se estaba alejando de nosotros, la broma le cayó mal... ¿Tal vez?

- ¿Un nuevo amigo? – Dijo Kentin mientras me abrazaba

-¡Suéltame! Odio que me abracen y lo sabes... Y no, no es mi amigo – Conteste mirándole de reojo.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. No quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que paso con ese imbécil – Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Creo que solamente dejo a Kentin que me trate de esta forma, tan cariño y dejando mi guardia baja.

- ¿Para que querías verme? – Dije confundida.

- Yo ya no tengo clases hasta mañana, vendré a buscarte a la salida – Contesto seriamente

- Eso es una pregunta o una orden, señor militar – Dije burlándome

- Es una orden, venga vuelve al instituto, no te vayas y espérame a la salida – grito Kentin mientras se alejaba

Siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo es capaz de soportar mi carácter? Él es único que estuvo junto a mi desde el principio hasta hoy, nunca se cómo comportarme frente a otras persona, pero con el me siento libre de poder hacer cualquier cosa.

Comencé a caminar hacia el instituto, recordé que solo quedaban 2horas de instituto, quería que pasaran rápido las horas para poder recorrer la ciudad junto a Kentin, aún me debía lo de esta mañana.

- ¿Tu eres Alice, verdad? – escuche mientras me tomaban del hombro, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y era el peliazul que perseguía a Kentin en el receso.

- Antes de preguntar por mi nombre, tienes que presentarte, ¿no crees? – Le conteste mientras empujaba su mano fuera de mi hombro.

- Mi nombre es Alexy y soy compañero de Kentin, ¡siempre quise conocerte! – Contesto el peliazul abrazándome

- P-Pero que haces... No me vuelvas a tocar! – Le grite

- Eres exactamente como Kentin te describía, un gran carácter – Dijo el peliazul riendo

Aun no entendía bien, era algo extraño que Kentin le hablara de mí a alguien, siempre le molesto que otros hombres me conocieran, aunque él no tiene pinta de ser mal chico.

- Bueno, si Kentin te hablo de mi debe ser porque eres una buena persona, un gusto en conocerte Alexy – le dije mientras le alborotaba el pelo

- Eres muy mona, lástima que no estamos en un mismo salón. Voy de salida, ya no tengo clases, Bye Bye Alice – Dijo el peliazul depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

No sé el porqué, pero no dejaba a nadie que hiciera eso, más que a Kentin, claro. Pero no sentí molestia alguna. Me pregunto si solo serán compañeros él y Kentin.

Seguí mi camino dentro del instituto e ingrese a mi salón, no lo había notado pero Castiel y Lysandro estaban en mi salón también, debería prestar un poco de atención a esos detalles. Me preguntaba si el pelirrojo seguiría molesto, aunque no fue una total mentira, nunca le mencione exactamente que era Kentin de mí. Tome la decisión de sentarme cerca de él, tal vez lo moleste un poco más, su carácter me recuerda mucho a él.

- Nee, Castiel – le dije en voz baja mientras el profesor explicaba, no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Caaaaaaastiel – le volví a decir pero esta vez con voz chillona.

Seguía sin recibir una respuesta o al menos una mirada de su parte.

- Castiel, mi amor no te enojes – dije mientras hacía puchero

En ese momento el volteo a ver y me quedo mirando fijamente, se sorprendió ya que había comenzado a hacerle cara graciosa. Después de unos segundos el profesor apareció al lado nuestro, muy molesto por lo que vi.

- Si tan aburrida es mi clase, vayan fuera del salón y quédense parados en la entrada – Dijo el profesor bastante enojado.

Nos levantamos lentamente sin decir una palabra, salimos del salón y nos quedamos mirándonos fijo por unos segundos y comenzamos a reír como idiotas.

- Es tu culpa que nos hayan echado del salón – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona

- No parece que te haya molestado, cariño – Conteste de forma coqueta

- Eres una idiota, tienes una personalidad muy cambiante - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras empujaba a un lado

- No soy idiota, tú eres idiota – Conteste mientras le empujaba yo ahora.

En ese momento, no me devolvió el insulto o el golpe, simplemente quedo en silencio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede, tan fuerte soy que te hice daño? – le dije al pelirrojo acercado a su rostro

- E-El en verdad era tu novio, tiene mala suerte de estar con una chica como tú – Contesto el pelirrojo sonrojándose.

Le mire sorprendida, luego confundida y después comencé a reír como loca. No lo podía creer, se lo había creído, aun cuando Kentin y yo actuamos muy mal, el si se lo había creído.

- ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? – Dijo el pelirrojo bastante enojado al verme reír

- E-Es que, no puedo creer que seas tan i-idiota – no podía continuar todo lo que tenía que decir, seguía sin creerlo.

- No le veo la gracia, siento pena por tu novio – Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo causa a que continúe riendo aún más.

- Y-Ya, perdón ¿si? Primero no tienes que tener pena por él, no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo – Dije mientras me secaba una lagrima a causa de la risa.

Le volví a mirar y estaba bastante furioso, aunque no conocía la causa, tal vez porque le mentí o porque comencé a reír hasta llorar.

- Venga, no me mires así o me empezare a sentir culpable – le dije al pelirrojo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

En ese instante, tomo mi mano de la cual le acariciaba y me empujo contra la pared, me miraba de una formaba molesta, tal vez me había pasado.

- No me tomes como un chiste – me dijo el pelirrojo, mientras apretaba mi muñeca hasta hacerme doler.

Forceje mi muñeca y empuje a Castiel haciendo que caiga al suelo, me había molestado bastante, después de lo que me hizo con eso estaríamos a mano, no tenía por qué enojarse así.

- No me vuelvas a tratar así, si tome como un chiste fue porque tú también lo hiciste o ¿me equivoco? – le dije al pelirrojo mientras estaba encima de el – No pensé que tuvieras tan mal humor, si tanto te ofendí no me vuelvas a hablar- volví a dirigirme mientras me levantaba.

El simplemente se levantó del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared, ninguno volvió a hablar. Toco el timbre de fin de hora, entramos al salón recoger nuestras cosas y salimos. No me sentía para nada culpable de lo que había hecho, ahora mismo quiero ver a Kentin y olvidar lo sucedido.

- ¡Kentin! – le grite viendo desde lejos

Comencé a correr hacia él y me tomo de la mano llevando en dirección opuesta a mi departamento.

- Te invitare a comer ¿quieres? – me dijo Kentin, aunque después de lo que paso con el pelirrojo no tenía muchas ganas de divertirme.

- ¿Sucedió algo en el instituto? – dijo Kentin mientras me sujetaba el rostro

- No pasa nada – le conteste intentando mirar hacia otro lado

No quería que se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, luego de lo que paso con él, no creo que quiera que le mencione a otro chico.

- ¿A quién crees que le mientes? – dijo con una cara seria.

- No quiero hablar de eso, llévame a casa – conteste intentado contener las lágrimas, había recordado a ese chico que tanto me lastimo y no quería recordar.

Kentin, no dijo nada… Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia mi departamento, él tenía una llave de esta, así que no hacía falta pedirme nada. Me sentó en el sillón e hizo señas para que me tranquilizara. Pasaban los minutos y entre más me negaba más le recordaba, no había pasado un minuto que mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-No sé qué sucedió en el instituto o si fue algo que hice, pero lo que si es que tú no lloras por cualquier cosa – Decía mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

Mientras recordaba lo que sucedió con Castiel, recordé su maldita personalidad y su parentesco con el maldito de mi ex. Seguí llorando mientras me apoyaba en Kentin, él no decía siquiera una palabra, solamente me acariciaba el cabello. Instantes después me quede dormida por el cansancio.

Desperté en mi cama, tenía un pijama puesto y no recordaba como termine así. Camine hacia la cocina y vi a Kentin cocinando, lentamente recordé lo que sucedió, me comencé a acercar a Kentin y simplemente le abrase por la espalda.

- Gracias – le dije en voz baja, mientras me aferraba más a él.

- ¿Te siente mejor? – Contesto con una voz algo seria, tal vez estaba enojado por recordarle a él.

- ¿Qué cocinas? – Pregunte, intentando evadir la pregunta, yo no podía mentirle.

- Tu favorito, pastas… - me contesto seriamente

Sabía que no debía llorar por el nuevamente, pero me fue inevitable, conocer a Castiel tal vez es como una señal o me quieren decir que esos idiotas solo me harán sufrir.

- Ve a bañarte – dijo Kentin sin dirigirme la mirada.

Simplemente le obedecí y camine directo al baño, deje correr el agua sobre mí y comencé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Comencé a pensar como mencionarle lo ocurrido con Castiel y así tanto como me hizo recordarle a él.

Salí de la ducha y fui directo a mi habitación a cambiarme, podía oler desde allí la cena de Kentin, siempre fue buen cocinero. Termine de cambiarme y fui hasta la cocina, mire a Kentin como cachorro pidiendo perdón.

- No estoy enojado, preciosa – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Hoy discutí con el chico que conocí hoy, esa discusión me hizo recordarle – dije sin rodeo alguno, mirando fijamente a Kentin.

El no dijo nada a mis palabras, me guio hacia mi asiento y me sirvió la comida, durante la cena no toco el tema y comenzó a hablarme de Alexy y como le había conocido, la charla seguía un flujo algo tenso, me sentí muy nerviosa, terminamos de cenar y Kentin junto todos los platos y demás dejándome nuevamente en el sillón a su espera…

Minutos después, Kentin se acercó… Se colocó de rodillas frente a mí y tomos mis manos.

- Si discutiste con tu amigo hoy, seguramente fue a causo de tu carácter y su carácter, puedo apostar que ambos son iguales ¿no? Respecto a el, no tienes que olvidarle, es fue un hermoso recuerdo para ti y esa clase de recuerdo no tienen por qué olvidarse, ya que estos no se repiten dos veces en tu vida, tal vez pasaste malos momentos pero recuerdo que también tuviste buenos, siempre ten presente eso – dijo depositándome un beso en mejilla. Simplemente no sabía que decir ni siquiera que hacer.

- Venga veamos tele, hoy me quedare a dormir – me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y me empujaba a recostarme en sus piernas.

- Te quiero, Kentin – conteste mientras iba cerrando mis ojos y escuchando " Y yo a ti". Simplemente no todos los comienzos son felices.

Si estan leyendo esto, se los agradesco de verdad

ToffySweet~


	3. Sentimientos

Desperté en la mañana sobre mi cama, pensé que seguramente Kentin me había traído hasta aquí. Cuando estaba por levantarme de esta le note a él, a mi mejor amigo sentado en el suelo junto a mi cama… Siempre pienso en cómo podría pagarle todo lo que hace por mí.

- Kentin, venga levántate – le dije mientras tocaba su hombro, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna. No sabía a qué hora se había dormido y me molestaba el hecho de verlo durmiendo allí.

- ¡Despierta! – Grite cuando a la vez le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

- Tsk! Alice, esa no son formas de despertar a alguien – Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- Ahora el que se ha quedado dormido eres tu – Grite desde el baño mientras me arreglaba

- Me he quedado dormido por las tantas horas que estuve despierto mientras te contemplaba – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño y miraba mi reflejo en el espejo.

- ¡Me pones la piel de gallina! No vuelvas a decir eso – Conteste enojada

- Me encanta ver tu cara de enojo, apúrate que aún tengo que ducharme – Respondió mientras me jala fuera del baño

Todo se siente tan tranquilo estando aquí, el instituto es cómodo, los estudiantes son un misterio y mi vida vuelve a comenzar por Kentin.

- Alcánzame mi mochila Alice, tengo una muda de ropa allí – me dijo Kentin mientras se acercaba a mí, simplemente llevaba puesto una tolla, quede en shock al verlo de esa forma, nunca había notado tanto su cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo mojado por el agua, el cabello alborotado y eso causo nerviosismo dentro de mí, nunca le había visto de una forma tan… sexi.

- T-Toma – grite mientras le lanzaba su mochila a su cara

- ¡Hey Alice! ¿Pero qué te sucede? – le escuche decir, mi corazón se aceleró por unos segundos al verlo así.

No quería que me viera de esta forma, el con solo mirarme sabía todo lo que pensaba, estaba totalmente sonrojada, tal vez la costumbre de ver al antiguo Ken me impedía ver al nuevo.

- ¡Me voy primero, tengo cosas que hacer! – Grite mientras salía del departamento

- ¿Qué? Espe.. – Fue lo único que escuche decir antes de empezar a correr

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, simplemente será hasta que me acostumbre, Kentin es como un hermano, ¡es mi mejor amigo!

Mientras me dirigía al instituto, note que había un parque y muy lindo la verdad; recordé que aún faltaba tiempo para que comenzaran las clases, así decidí recorrer el parque.

Durante mi recorrido en el parque, vi un lugar con sombra y pensé ¿Por qué no descansar? Simplemente no lo dude y me tire en pasto de esta, me coloque mis auriculares y comencé a escuchar música.

Sentí como si el mundo se detuviera, solo escuchaba lo que quería, no había nadie que me molestase. Los minutos pasaban y yo comencé a cantar siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

_"La estrella fugaz ~al caer alumbra tu sonrisa_

_y hace desvanecer ~a todos_

_Puedo escuchar ~a un ángel que ~a un lado me susurra_

_que ahora todo está por comenzar"_

Ni siquiera escuchaba mi canto, solo escuchaba la música sonar, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había cantado de esta forma. Cuando estaba por terminar la canción, sentí la presencia de alguien cerca mío pero no podía descifrar el quien.

Continúe cantando, deseaba que mi garganta se secara, que ya no pudiera gritar de esta forma.

_ "Quiero escapar~ a algún lugar lejos de aquí_

_Un sitio desierto_

_sin vivos ni muertos_

_donde podré vivir_

_¿Por qué seguir~ pensando que todo cambiará?_

_Ya no comprendo~ este mundo horrendo_

_en el que todo muerto está_

_No quedan más~ luces ni oscuridad_

_ni una última voluntad_

_No hay nada qué pensar_

_No hay una realidad_

_en que pueda confiar_

_Ya no hay futuro"_

La música había dejado de sonar, no entendía por qué… Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a el pelirrojo, si a Castiel. No entendía que hacia encima mío, ni porque la música había dejado de sonar.

- Antes de enojarte y comenzar a gritarme, escúchame – Dijo el pelirrojo de una forma muy seria.

Simplemente comencé a imaginar de lo que trataba, tal vez venía a tratarme de loca por están cantando de esta forma

- Te escuchare, siempre y cuando salgas de encima mío – al decir esto, el pelirrojo salió de encima mío y se situó al lado.

- Había olvidado que estaba en esa posición – dijo sonrojado

- Sin problemas, suele pasar – conteste en forma burlona

Quedamos riendo por unos segundos, el ambiente poco a poco se empezó a tensar ya que nadie mencionaba palabra alguna.

- En fin, ¿Qué necesitabas? – Dije al intentar romper el silencio.

- Es sobre lo que sucedió ayer, sabes… la verdad es que… bueno – mencionando eso se le notaba confundido, tal vez Kentin tenía razón, Castiel y yo teníamos la misma personalidad, siendo así entiendo como cuesta expresar esos sentimientos.

- Estemos en paz, ¿de acuerdo? – le conteste sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo algo confundido

- Jaja, sabes… tu y yo somos iguales de alguna forma, lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero lo que yo hice también lo estuvo, entonces... ¿En paz? – respondí sin vuelta alguna

Castiel me quedo mirando algo sorprendido, pero de repente comenzó a reír aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué.

- ¿Cómo debería tomar eso? – dije confundida

- Tómalo como tú quieras – Respondió

- Eres un idiota – dije mientras me colocaba los auriculares.

En ese momento, Castiel tomo uno de ellos y se lo coloco… No mencione nada por esa acción, simplemente di play al reproductor y nos recostamos en el suelo a escuchar música.

El tiempo pasó, ambos seguíamos recostados sin decir nada, solo escuchando… Había recordado que teníamos clases, pero para ello habían paso alrededor de 15canciones, viéndolo así hoy lo mejor era no asistir a clases.

De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi bolsillo para ver de quien trataba y se trata de Kentin, seguramente noto mi ausencia en el instituto… Comencé a dudar de si colgar o no su llamada...

- ¿No contestaras? – Comento el pelirrojo sin mirarme – Podría apostar de que es tu "mejor amigo" – dijo en forma burlona

- Eso a ti no te interesa – Respondí mientras apagaba el móvil

El no respondió nadie ante mi respuesta, simplemente continuamos recostados escuchando música… Comencé a sumergirme en mis pensamientos... ¿Qué música le gustara? ¿Qué tipo no le gustaba? ¿Le agradaba mi música? Simplemente rodeaba mi mente de preguntas sobre él.

- Oh, mierda – dije sobresaltada, ¡me había quedado dormida!

- ¿Castiel? – mencione en voz baja al verlo allí en el suelo, se le veía muy calmado y tranquilo - ¿Estas despierto? ¡Castiel! – Ante eso no recibí respuesta alguna, verle así me causaba curiosidad...

Poco a poco me fui acercando a él, solamente estábamos a unos centímetros el uno con el otro…

- Por favor, no me traiciones como el – le dije seguido de depositarle un beso en su mejilla

Me levante del suelo y volví a mirarle, al verlo allí muchos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer… Le deje mi reproductor junto a mi campera que pose sobre él.

- Nos vemos – dije mientras me alejaba de él.

**_•Castiel_**

¿A que había venido esto? ¿Traicionarle? ¿Quién le había traicionado? Muchas preguntas vinieron a mí, no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, pero quería averiguarlo. Tome su reproductor para ver su música…

Estaba claro que le gustaba el rock y el heavy... Bastante interesante la niña… Esper- ¿Winged Skull? – grite, no podía creer que esta cría conociera esta banda... Eso llamo más mi atención en ella.

Pensaba devolverle esto, pero no sabía dónde vivía… Eso era algo más que tenía que averiguar. Comencé a caminar mientras escuchaba la música del reproductor de la niña, aunque no es una niña del todo Jaja..

Luego de unas cuantas calles, note a lo lejos al amigo de Alice… No sé por qué pero me sentí algo aliviado al verlo sin Alice. Note que el chico comenzó a correr hacia mí o era pura coincidencia.

- ¡Hey! ¿Tú eres Castiel, verdad? – Dijo refiriéndose a mí.

- Si, lo soy – respondi fríamente

- Siento preguntar esto pero ¿Has visto a Alice? No asistió al instituto hoy y no me coge el móvil – contesto rápidamente, se le notaba muy preocupado. Recordando que Alice se ausento al igual que yo.

- Puede que si o puede que no, toma – Dije mientras le lanzaba la campera y el reproductor de Alice.

- P-Pero que.. ¿Qué hacias tu con las cosas de Alice? – Respondio jalándome del brazo bastante furioso

- Averigualo tu mismo – Conteste riéndome de el.. Seguido comencé a caminar alejándome de el.

**Alice•**

Recordaba lo que acababa de suceder, de alguna forma me sentí feliz estando junto a Castiel.

- ¡Es verdad! Tengo que prender el móvil – Grite al recordar.

Llamada a Kentin:

- ¿Dónde estabas?¿Porque faltaste al instituto?¿Porque el pelirrojo tenia tus cosas? – Kentin.

- ¡No me grites! – Alice.

- Estoy en mi departamento –Alice en voz baja

-¿Tu departamento? Enseguida voy – Kentin

Bip Bip – la llama había terminado.

Oh mierda, Kentin iba a matarme, falte al institut no conteste a sus llamadas y peor aun, ¡fue a causa de Castiel!

Los minutos pasaron, yo estaba sentada en el sillón nerviosa, sabia exactamente que no estaría nada contento con todo esto.

-¡ALICE! – Se esucho en grito mientras se abria la puerta de mi departamento.

- K-Kentin, en verdad.. Lo siento – Fue lo primero que salio de mi boca mientras el me miraba fijamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto – Dijo Kentin al instante que me tomo entre sus brazos – Esta mañana te fuiste sin darme explicaciones, no te encontraba en el instituto y no contestabas a mis llamadas ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? – Continuo.

- Mientras te buscaba me encontré con tu amigo, me dio tus cosas e imagine millones de cosas, no me asustes asi de nuevo – Dijo mientras seguía abrazandome.

- Siento haberte preocupado, encerio – Respondi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – Simplemente quise salir temprano hoy y durante mi trayecto me cruze con Castiel, comenzamos a charla sobre lo sucedido ayer y no me di cuenta del tiempo – Continue sin mirarle a los ojos, eso era verdad pero no le explicaba todo lo sucedido.

- De acuerdo, te creo – Comento mientras alborotaba mi cabello.

- ¡No hagas eso! – dije empujándolo.

- Vendre mañana para ir juntos al instituto, no te acuestes tarde ¿si? – Menciono mientras dejaba mi campera en el sillón.

- No soy una niña – Conteste haciendo puchero.

No obtuve respuesta luego de eso, solamente unas señas de despedida de su parte. Me había reconciliado con el idiota de Castiel y Kentin no estaba enojado conmigo, creo que fue un buen dia, claro contando el al ver visto el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Kentin… - ¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando? Estoy hablando de Kentin – grite como si alguien me escuchara..

Tome mi reproductor y mi campera, me dirigi hacia mi habitación cuando vi que de mi campera callo un papel..

"Te vere mañana en el mismo lugar y hora"

¿Qué queria decir esto? Supe enseguida que se trataba del pelirrojo, ya que Kentin se acaba de ir.. Pero ¿Por qué queria verme Castiel? Creo que este es el comienzo de un nuevo sentimiento.

**Gracias a quienes lo leen **

**Es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma **

**Si tienen sugerencias e opiniones dejen un review **

**ToffySweet~ **


	4. No todo es un error

**_Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia~_**

Eran casi las 6.30am, seguramente Kentin estaba por llegar y no encontraba excusa alguna para poder ir al parque sin el. Castiel me había citado y yo no conocía el porque, no creo que a Kentin le haga gracia que le vea a estas horas, seguramente pensara que quiero volver a ausentarme en el instituto.

- ¡Hey! Veo que te has despertado tu sola Alice – Escuche detrás mio, se trataba de Kentin… había olvidado que el tenia una copia de mi llave.

- ¡Trata de no darme esos sustos! – le dije mientras me terminaba de arreglar.

- Esta bien, esta bien… Lo siento – contesto entre risas

Kentin y yo salimos de mi departamento y comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto; aun no había encontra alguna excusa para separarme de el y dirigirme al parque. Cada vez nos acercábamos mas hacia el instituto pero pensé en…

- ¡Olvide mi móvil! Ve entrando tu, ire corriendo – no pensé en otra excusa mejor, pero bien sabia Kentin que no podía estar sin el.

- Es mejor que te apures, no quiero que llegues tarde – escuche de el mientras corria.

Me sentía mal por haberle mentido pero seguramente hubiera querido venir conmigo y vigilarme. "Lo siento mucho Kentin" gritaba en mi mente. Luego de unos minutos había llegado al parque, comenze a buscar el lugar donde estuve ayer.

Cuando estaba acercándome a ese lugar, le vi… Vi a Castiel tirado en el pasto, aunque no sabia si estaba durmiendo o simplemente tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Te enfermaras si duermes aquí pelirrojo – susurre en su oído con tono de gracia

- No te equivoques niña, no me enfermo fácilmente – contesto.

Me sente cerca suyo, los minutos empezaban a correr y no podía llegar tarde al instituto.

- ¿Para que me has hecho venir? – le dije apurada

- Acaso… ¿te molesta estar a solas conmigo? – respondio con voz burlona

- No me trates de idiota, si no tienes nada que decir me voy – Si me hizo venir solamente para molestarme, lo matare.

- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas - menciono sin vacilar.

¿Preguntas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas queria hacerme justo ami?

- Te escucho – dije seriamente

- ¿Quién te a traicionado? – esa pregunta retumbo en toda mi mente….

- No se a que te refieres – fue lo único que pude contestar ante eso

- "Por favor, no me traiciones como el" fue exactamente lo que me dijiste – Dijo mirándome fijamente y con seriedad.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar aquella escena, no se porque dije eso… no sabia porque se lo dije a el. No sabia que contestar ante eso, una excusa no serviría con el.

- Solo olvídalo y ya – conteste… Me levante y eche a correr directo al instituto.

¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a el? No puedo volver a caer…

Llegue al instituto y fui directo a mi salón, no queria ver a Kentin no ahora. Las primeras hora comenzaron a darse pero yo no daba atención alguna…

Comenze a sumergirme en mis pensamiento y recuerdos…

Recuerdos•

_- ¡Alice! – Adrian_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – Alice_

_- ¿Qué formas son esas de contestar a tu novio? – Adrian_

_- Yo contesto como me paresca mejor – Alice_

_- ¿Estas enojada? – Adrian_

_- No – Alice_

_- ¡Oh! Mi reina esta molesta – Adrian_

_- ¿Quién esta molesta? ¡Idiota! – Alice_

_- Creo que alguien necesita una dosis de cariño – Adrian_

_- ¿Cariño? N-No aléjate idiota, no me toques – Alice_

_- Tu te lo has buscado – Adrian_

_- ¡E-Espera, b-basta d-de c-cosquillas! – Alice_

_- Parare si me cuentas porque estas molesta – Adrian_

_- N-No estoy mo-molesta idiota – Alice_

_- Creo que necesito ser mas duro contigo o no hablaras – Adrian_

_- ¡¿D-Donde crees que estas tocando!? – Alice_

_- ¿Encerio quieres que te lo diga? O prefieres contarme porque tu enojo – Adrian_

_- I-Idiota – Alice_

_- Tu te lo buscas reina – Adrian_

_- ¡A-Ahh.. Ah! – Alice_

_- Te escucho – Adrian_

_- N-No – Alice_

_- Esta bien – Adrian_

_- ¡No, aquí no… Kentin podría escuchar! – Alice_

_- Si no quieres que escuche, empieza a hablar – Adrian_

_- ¡Ahhh.. Adrian! – Alice_

_- Quieres negarte, pero aquí abajo no dice lo mismo – Adrian_

_- ¡Esta bien.. Esta bien! Voy a hablar, solo para – Alice_

_- Te escucho reina – Adrian_

_- P-Pero para de hacer eso… - Alice_

_- No parare hasta que me lo cuentes – Adrian_

_- I-Idiota.. ¡A-Ahh!... Estaba celosa.. Ahora ¡PARA! – Alice_

_- ¿Celosa? – Adrian_

_- S-Si, ayer me dejaste plantada por otra chica – Alice_

_- ¡Ohhh! – Adrian_

_- ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¿Por qué te fuiste con otra? – Alice_

_- Venga no llores, si hice eso fue porque necesitaba ayuda – Adrian_

_- Si necesitas ayuda, simplemente pídemela ami - Alice_

_- Tu no podias ayudarme reina – Adrian_

_- ¿Por qué no? – Alice_

_- Facil, solo toca tu cuello.. – Adrian_

_- ¿Mi cuello?... Pero.. ¿Qué es esto? – Alice_

_- Feliz Aniversario Alice – Adrian_

_- ¡E-Eres un idiota! – Alice_

_- Yo también te amo Alice – Adrian_

Fin del recuerdo•

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, no entendia porque tuvo que pasarme todo esto ami, porque nuestras felicidad se acabo.

- Señorita Rose ¿Se encuentra bien? – Profesor

- S-Si lo siento ¿Podria ir a la enfermería? – necesitaba salir de aquí, no queria que nadie mas me viese asi.

- Claro, Ainsworth acompañe a la señorita Rose a la enfermería – Lo que me faltaba… Ahora necesitaba un guardian hasta para ir a la enfermería.

Ambos salimos del salón tranquilamente, el comenzó a guiarme hasta la enfermería pero ese trayecto duro varios minutos… Mierda! Habia olvidado que tenia mala orientación…

- ¿Seguro que te sabes el camino? – Le dije mientras le tomaba del brazo

- Eso creo - ¿Eso creo? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Esto… ¿notaste que estamos en un gimnasio verdad? – Dudo que un gimnasio sea igual que una enfermería.

Lo raro fue que el no me contesto, se sento en unas escaleras que se encontraban cerca mientras me dejaba en la entrada de tal.

Comenze a mirarle detenidamente, no entendia exactamente que hacíamos aquí y porque no me contestaba. ¿Algo le habrá molestado o estaría pensando donde quedaba la enfermería?

- Lysandro ¿Me escuchas? – Aun si preguntaba no consegui respuesta

Continuo de varios intentos, me sente junto a el… Este lugar era bastante silencioso y era algo lejano a mi salón.

- ¡Oh, Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lys algo confundido

- Tu me trajiste aquí ¿no lo recuerdas? – conteste un poco molesta, ¿me estaba gastando una broma?

- No recuerdo haber echo tal cosa, señorita – fue lo que me dije a mi pregunta.

Comenze a pensar muchas cosas de el… No sabia si esto era una broma o una ayuda para estar sola. Mientras mas le miraba su cara de confucion e intriga mas pensaba que tal vez olvidaba ciertas cosas, asi mismo como nos perdimos la ultima vez.

- Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrio decirle

- No creo mereces esa palabra – dijo aun mas confundido

- Me has alegrado Lys, solamente por eso lo mereces – conteste tiernamente

No recibi ninguna respuesta o gesto ante eso, los minutos comenzaron a pasar, Lysandro parecía estar en otro mundo… No me sentía sola estando con el; comenze a recordar lo que me dijo Kentin anteriormente "_no tienes que olvidarle, es fue un hermoso recuerdo para ti y esa clase de recuerdo no tienen por qué olvidarse, ya que estos no se repiten dos veces en tu vida_" tal vez tenia razón, yo seguía lastimándome mas y mas, cuando esos recuerdo nunca me lastimaron… me hicieron feliz.

Necesitaba acomodar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, tal vez las cosas no funcionaron con Adrian, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso… No negare que el me engaño con alguien mas, pero esto no es el final de mi vida, comenze nuevamente y el ya no pertenece a mi vida, debía disculparme con Castiel… el solo se preocupo por mi y yo le trate fríamente.

Lysandro trajo paz a mi mente y se que no olvidare su "ayuda".

Gracias… Kentin. Gracias… Castiel. Gracias… Lysandro.

- ¿No crees que es hora de volver? – dije tocando el hombro de Lys.

- Me parece que tiene razón, señorita – contesto con una voz dulce

- No me digas señorita, mi nombre es Alice – dije burlándome

- De acuerdo… Alice – Que chico tan dulce y despistado fue lo que pensé al escuchar su respuesta

Ambos comenzamos a caminar lentamente, como si el tiempo no corriera… Me preguntaba como este chico podía traer tanta tranquilidad, aun mas como podía tener esa clase de personalidad. Pronto llegamos al salón.

Al entrar al salón, el profesor dio señas para que regresaramos a nuestros asientos… pero lo primero que vi fue a Castiel, parecía bastante molesto y me miraba fijamente. Volvi a mi lugar, me sentaba al lado de el asi que sentía como su miraba penetraba todo mi ser.

- Toma – dije haciendo referencia a un papel que había escrito y le entregaba al pelirrojo.

- No quiero – su respuesta fue rápida y seca.

- Lo que este escrito allí, dimelo ahora – dijo arrojando lejos el papel.

- Ni lo sueñes – conteste, no podía decir eso… Era vergonzoso.

- Entonces debe ser algo sin importancia – Dijo apartando su vista de mi.

- Idiota – es un idiota pero yo aun mas.

El profesor explicaba matemáticas, lo cual era lo peor para mi… los números y yo nos odiábamos. Las horas pasaron muy lentas, varias veces puse mi vista en el pelirrojo, pero el no se percato o se negó a hacerlo.

Poco después toco la campana y poco a poco comenzaron a salir todos.

- Castiel, quiero hablar contigo – dije reuniendo todo mi orgullo, esto es lo peor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – contesto fríamente.

- Siento lo de esta mañana, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos comenzaron a mezclarse, estaba enojada por aquella pregunta aun cuando tu no lo sepas… eso me daño. Pero ten por seguro que algún dia te lo contare – sonriendo y abriendo mi corazón a el fue lo que mas desee.

Tengo que dejar de vivir en el pasado y vivir el hoy… Vivir mi nuevo comienzo.

**_ToffySweet~_**


	5. ¿Eventos?

•Capitulo 5

Ha concurrido casi 2meses desde que comencé a estudiar en el instituto Sweet Amoris, muchas cosas han pasado… Luego de mi confesión hacia Castiel sobre lo que había ocurrido, solo me contesto "_Lo estaré esperando_". Luego de ellos, Castiel y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque siempre discutíamos y terminábamos peleando. Sobre Lysandro me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser y de vestir, siempre termino buscando su libreta… ¿Qué tendrá escrito allí? No importa. En cuanto a Ken… bueno… nada a pasado entre nosotros, sigo siendo feliz de tenerlo de amigo, aunque no se lleva muy bien con Castiel, pero algún día serán amigos lo se.

- Deja de soñar despierta, la clase a terminado – Se trataba de Castiel, siempre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- No estaba soñando… Idiota – le conteste intentando sonar molesta

- Tu eres la idiota – dijo golpeándome la cabeza

- ¡Eso duele! I-D-I-O-T-A – siempre busca la forma de hacer enojar, cuando intente devolverle el golpe hecho a correr – ¡No huyas cobarde!

- Intenta seguirme el paso niña – Grito el pelirrojo

Era un idiota, le encantaba molestarme, pero creo que eso es algo que me gusta de él, como amigos… creo.

Comencé a caminar por todo el instituto, continuaba sin señales de Castiel, ahora que lo recuerdo nos habían citado a todos los alumnos en el salón B ¿Por qué será? No tenía nada que perder así que salí en busca de Nathaniel.

Habían pasado casi dos meses de que estoy aquí y sigo olvidando donde se sitúa la sala de delegados, tendrían que hacer un camino con flechas, sería mucho más sencillo de encontrar.

Esto cada minuto se vuelve más molesto, no importa cuando camine siempre término fuera del instituto… Espera, ese es…

- ¡LYSANDRO! – No me escucha, otra vez está en su mundo

- ¡Que esperes hombre! – le grite mientras le jalaba el brazo

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede? – fue lo que me contesto con su dulce sonrisa

- Nada, no importa. Sabes, todo me resulta extraño – Cada día lo notaba más, todo este cambio en mi vida, me hacía sentir extraña.

- Yo también me siento extraño – me dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos

- ¿Por qué? – Conteste confundida

- Siempre que estoy contigo mi cuerpo se siente extraño – ¡¿P-Pero que quiso decir con eso?! Pero escuchando esas palabras de Lysandro, creo que es algo normal… Siempre es tan dulce.

- Tu también me haces sentir extraña… Solo contigo me siento tranquila, en paz, es como si el tiempo estuviera detenido – Fue lo conteste

Todo se volvió tan silencioso luego de eso, Lysandro estaba con su libreta, tal vez escribiendo algo… nunca supe que hay en ella.

- Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no había que reunirnos en el salón B? – Aun preguntando eso, parecía que Lys nuevamente no me escuchaba.

- Lys, escúchame – mencione tomando su rostro y dejándolo frente mío, en ese instante note como su cara se ponía colorada; tal vez tenia calor, no me sorprende si utiliza esa ropa.

- ¿M-Me hablaste, Alice? – Dijo tartamudeando

- Si, había que reunirnos en el salón B, vamos.

Lysandro no contesto a ello y solo me siguió, seguimos caminando hasta el salón B ya que no era muy difícil su trayecto, era el mismo salón en el que estudiaba.

- ¡Oh! Alumnos, solo faltaban ustedes. Tomen asiento – Dijo la directo al vernos entrar al salón

Estábamos todos, habían alumnos que no conocía, entre eso lo raro fue ver a Castiel, con lo que odia escuchar a la Directora.

- Bueno chicos, comenzare a explicar el porqué de esta reunión entre docentes y alumnos. Algunos seguramente estará desinformados de estos acontecimientos que transcurren durante el ciclo escolar, como saben nosotros tenemos dos vacaciones durante el trascurso del año, algo que tenemos por costumbre hacer aquí, son actividades. Estas actividades se hacen 3 veces al año… 1º Al comienzo de clases, 2º luego de volver de las primeras vacaciones y 3º en la vuelta de las segundas vacaciones, muchos se preguntar el porqué de esto, es el simple hecho de que entre compañeros os llevéis mejor, que aprendan mediante estas actividades y tengan un mejor comportamiento. Saben que estamos por la 2º actividad, así que tenéis hasta mañana para elegir las actividades que queráis hacer, el profesor Farres le entregara unos papel con algunas opciones, eso es todo.

Esto verdaderamente no me lo esperaba ¿qué clase de actividades harían? Yo en mi anterior instituto también hacíamos actividades, pero no tres veces al año.

- Señorita Rose, tome – dijo el profesor entregándome un papel

Comencé a mirarlo y en verdad tenía opciones, algo raras la verdad.

- Hey, Alice. ¿Qué elegirás tú? – dijo Kentin mientras me abrazaba

- No lo sé, esto es algo raro… ¿No crees? – Conteste algo confundida

- Si, es raro pero… - Mientras Kentin intentaba decirme algo se le vio interrumpido

- ¿Tu eres Alice, verdad? – Pregunto una chica bastante extraña de pelo blanco y ojos dorados.

- Antes de preguntar quién soy, ¿no deberías presentarte tu primero? – Si había algo que me molestaba es que me hicieran preguntas y más un desconocido.

- Eres idéntica a cómo te describe Castiel - ¿Castiel? Que tenía que ver ese idiota.

- Mi nombre es Rosalya, soy amiga de Castiel y la cuñada de Lysandro, es un gusto conocerte - dijo mientras me abrazaba

- P-Pero… ¡¿qué haces?! - dije sorprendida

- Lo siento, fue un pequeño impulso. Quería conocerte hace tiempo, pero estando en distintos salones, se complica – Esto poco a poco iba molestándome.

- Deja de molestarla de una vez – grito el pelirrojo algo enojado

- Tú no te metas Castiel, vete a molestar a alguien más – poco a poco esa discusión comenzó a ponerse peor, si no había escuchado mal, Lysandro era su cuñado pero no ponía interés en ellos.

- Castiel, deja a la pobre chica ¿quieres? Deja de ser tan metiche, ella estaba hablando conmigo – en su cara se notaba un odio innegable, eso me causo gracia

- Ves Castiel, con tu carácter harás que ella te odie – dijo la peliblanco burlándose de el

- ¿Ella odiarme? Si claro – contesto el pelirrojo bastante confiable

- ¿Estas tan seguro de que no puedo odiarte? – Le dije mirándolo de reojo en sentido de gracia – Bueno, dejando todo esto, es un gusto conocerte Rosalya – Es la primera chica que conozco desde que comencé a estudiar aquí

- Parece que haz hecho nuevas amistades – menciono Kentin

- ¡CHICOS! Bastante de tanta charla e ir a lo principal, la segunda actividad de este año – Grito Rosalya

- Yo bueno, no estoy muy al tanto de esto, explíquenme – conteste

- Deja que yo te explique y te oriente mejor – menciono Rosalya

Entre toda la explicación que me dio, más que una actividad es un evento a puertas abiertas... Había varias opciones, hacer una obra de teatro, hacer un café o un show. Me sentía como un animal para divertir a la gente.

- Pues, no lo sé. Hagamos el que sea más fácil y ya está ¿no? – conteste a la explicación de Rosa

- No se trata de que si es fácil o no, se trata de divertirnos aunque la directora lo tome como una actividad de estudio – con esos comentarios todos entraron a reír

Ahora el problema mayor es: ¿Qué actividad-evento haríamos?

_**Por favor dejadme en la review o en mi pagina: Fanfic's: Un nuevo comienzo, el evento que quieren que ocurra .**_

_**Siento si es muy corto, pero no sabia como continuar y pense en un evento asi! Gracias por leer!**_

_**ToffySweet~**_


End file.
